


Party at Saint-Cloud | Ask Chevalier.

by monchevysdesire



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchevysdesire/pseuds/monchevysdesire
Summary: i think the title of this is pretty explanitory, it's based on evan's new ask chevalier that he did on twitter, and this idea came through my head. i hope you guys like it!





	Party at Saint-Cloud | Ask Chevalier.

**Author's Note:**

> i think the title of this is pretty explanitory, it's based on evan's new ask chevalier that he did on twitter, and this idea came through my head. i hope you guys like it!

It was a gloomy, opaque day - the foggyness covering Saint-Cloud slightly. Philippe D’Orleans had just moved in to his own Chateau as his final decision – to leave Versailles and to start a life for his own self – a life away from all of the luxury and domination of his own brother. It suffocated him, and for years he wanted escape, freedom, simply wanting to live. After much consideration, and having his lover back, without any questioning, he moved to Saint-Cloud, and he felt peace, ever since. 

Chevalier De Lorraine’s footsteps could be heard through the huge halls of the palace, by the gold heels that clicked against the marble floor. His presence walked into the huge rooms of Monsieur, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Philippe standing infront of a mirror held by a servant, running his fingers through the locks of his raven hair that fell smoothly down his back and shoulders. Chevalier furrowed his brows, his eyes scanned the clothing of Philippe. He didn’t wear his usual blacks, this time, light colours went perfectly with his pale skin. 

“May I ask, what the occasion is for you cleaning up nicely this evening?” Chevalier walked behind Philippe, circling his arms around his waist, pulling him in a tight embrace, his chin leaning on the shoulder of the duke, looking straight into the mirror at the sight of the two. Philippe’s lips twitched, a small sigh escaping them. “Brother requests my presence at the palace. It’s urgent, so I’ve been told.” His jaw clenched, the muscle appearing and disappearing at his strong cheekbones. Chevalier scoffed, with a laugh. “Ofcourse, when doesn’t he? King Louis, always needing his brother – it hasn’t even been a month.” 

Chevalier released his hold from Philippe, walking to the windows, looking up at the grey clouds that slowly disappeared by the wind. His face suddenly lit up, by the idea that crossed his mind. He hasn’t hosted a party ever since Madame De Maintenon took away his position at court. He needed to relax, to feel like the him old self for once, to bring himself back to civilization. He glanced at Philippe, who snapped his fingers and the servants returned back to their positions, facing the walls. “Will your return be soon?” 

Monsieur walked towards Lorraine,”Yes, I will be here by the end of the night. Might just go hunting first. Breathe in, the nice,” He fell silent for a few seconds, his gaze looking out of the window,”fresh air on this wonderful day, just before I see my dear brother again.” He then looked at Chevalier, who was looking elsewhere, making him raise his eyebrow,”You do not wish to join me?” The brunette one snapped out of his thoughts and cheerfully spoke, “No! I shall remain here.” He clasped his fingers together, stopping in the middle of the room, smirking. “Gotta insure that everything is in place at your now so called home while you’re out there still completing the duties that your brother asks of you.”

Philippe found himself rolling his eyes, shaking his head. “It’s called, having a family and spending time with them, something, you have barely done.” Chevalier looked at Philippe, and smiled, walking towards him. Leaning close, his breath fell over Philippe’s lips, his palms finding their way to his waist, pulling their body close together,”Mignonette, last time he asked for you, we know how that ended up. I just want the best for you – and I certainly do not want you to end up in that shadow you once were apart of.” While Chevalier spoke, his hands took a handful of Philippe’s navy blue coat, slightly gripping his waist which caused Monsieur to let out a shaky breathe, staring right into his lover’s green eyes.

Chevalier was right. Philippe had just begun to feel happy again – to feel like he finally belongs somewhere. In Saint-Cloud, with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “You’re right.” Philippe slumped his shoulders, looking down. Chevalier’s fingers clasped around Philippe’s chin, making him raise his head up so that their eyes would meet. “I know I am. Tell me again.” Philippe was about to reply, when he felt other soft lips, linger onto his. Both pulling away, they looked at eachother then repeated the action by pulling one another for another kiss, devouring eachother until they were out of breath.

Chevalier slowly pulled away, his lips curling into a smirk. “You should go, the king awaits you.” It was usually Philippe who would always tease the Chevalier, but for once, Chevalier swore that he saw frustration across Philippe’s face, and he mentally high-fived himself for finally winning at once.

 

When the Duke D’Orleans left, Philippe De Lorraine sent out invitations to all of the nobles and his close allies that were living at the court of Versailles. He had the rest of the evening all to himself and for once, he wanted to be the center of attention, the one who women would turn to and yearn, want, need, gasp at the high-power the Chevalier held, alongside being Monsieur’s lover. The salon was indeed a full house of guests, the loud chatter echoed through the alongated halls of Saint-Cloud. Chevalier confidently strolled through the hallway until he slowly stopped and noticed a few women eyeing him that walked past him, giggling after. Gulping, he did hear the people chat as he slowly approached the salon, looking around, he realized that after all this might have been a bad idea, not realizing that many people would show up. Philippe would be very angry with him. But – that has never stopped him for making the wrong decisions.

Fixing his cravat, he clapped twice, a couple of servants appearing at his sides. “You will do whatever I command you to do. The Duke D’Orleans will be absent till later on tonight. So for you, I’m in charge for the night. Is that understood?” He stared at the male servants who looked at eachother, then at Lorraine, quickly nodding. “Good. After me now.” He straightened his posture up and held his hand out for his cane, quickly receiving it.

The fanfare filled up the salons, the double-doors opening, revealing the Chevalier. All of the guests turned to his attention, men admiring him – women wanting him. He loved it. He felt like the time where he was at Versailles, his confident, true old-self coming back to life. “Hellooooooooo. I see you have all come to your senses to have joined me on this wonderful night. You may approach, and may you enjoy your few hours of time at Saint-Cloud.” He walked past the formed path that the people made for him, swiftly making his way to the table of drinks. At the end of the day, all he wanted to do was to get drunk and be with his Philippe.

Swallowing the liquid, finishing the glass, he turned when he was met with the person he missed talking to the most. The other half of him, the one that made him grow into the person he is today. “Liselotte, my darling!” He kissed the air to the side of her cheeks, she returning the gesture. “You have honestly lost your mind. You know Philippe hates these kind of gathering these days!” Palatine smiled, standing next to Chevalier, looking over the crowd who seemed to be having lots of fun by getting inhebriated and eating the finest of foods. “You know me, always after fashion, and parties. And quite frankly, I haven’t had either one of those in a while.” He traced the rim of the glass with his finger, looking over to the blonde. Palatine sent a reassuring smile, placing her hand on his navy-blue coat. “It truly has been a while. How have things been at your end?”

“At my end?” He laughed, shaking his head. “ An impertinent query, but I'll allow it. The answer is, better than you could ever imagine. Just having the prince of France confess his love to me, it’s enough of a description.” Liselotte looked at Chevalier bewildered,” you really have changed. I wouldn’t think of ever hearing those words coming out of your mouth. After that with the Duchess D’Ange-,”  
Chevalier finished his second glass of wine, picking at the grapes and popping one in his mouth,”Na, ah. Kind of you to say. I do value consistency. As you know me. It seems like I am in a need of some people’s attention. When will I see you, my darling?” Chevalier smiled at Liselotte, clinking his glass with hers. “Come along the palace, I miss gossiping with someone as such as you. It’s been quite boring, and depressing actually.”

“And you shall have me there, soon.” He placed a kiss on her cheek, before hurrying off to go through the crowded space of already drunk people, as he motioned the music to go at a more fun tune. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a nobleman, wearing a hat, his face scrunching up in disgust. “Good lord, what is that dreadful hat? It makes me want to break your back and leave you on a mountain. Not in this century, no.” He pretended to clumsily spill his wine onto the fancy clothing of the nobleman who gasped, sending a dark glare to the Chevalier’s way who just shrugged and brushed past him, forcing a fake smile to the people. He has done this way too many times. A woman, in her mid-30’s, designer, judging by the silks and fabrics that were placed on a table, especially for the occasion, caught Chevalier’s full attention. “My, my! Now this is what I am talking about. What do we have here?” His eyes glued to the silks and fabrics of clothes in various colours, holding his glass of wine higher than usual, not to spill it on the costumes he always dreamed of wearing. “Oh! Forgive me, monsieur. I’m in a huge crisis, and perhaps I thought I would ask you for your thoughts of His Highness taste in what he would possibly wear, so I made these especially for him.” Chevalier looked up at the woman, blinking slowly. “He leaves like a rain cloud, and comes like thunder. Either way, grey, grey grey!” He lifted up the fabric and placed it along his chest, posing. “Keep that in memory. He shall have it for a present.” He threw the fabric onto the table, hurrying through the crowd to get his glass of wine filled, hearing another woman speak to his side,”It seems like Monsieur is getting drunk as well.” Chevalier looked up and raised his eyebrows,”Capital idea! Hold out your glass darling,” He filled the glass of wine for the Duchess, slightly spilling it onto the floor. “Keep them coming Maurice!” He yelled out as he downed his drink fast, wiping his lips.

It seemed like the alchohol was already rushing through his system, blurring his vision. He stumbled as he walked through the crowd, forcing a fake smile to every person he walked by. “This, wasn’t a bad idea after all.” He quietly mumbled to himself, stopping infront of a girl he finally recognized. It was the goddaughter of the Sun King, she has arrived at court a little a while ago, she often roamed the halls of the salons whenever there were parties at night. “Hello, Charlotte, my sweet dear. How have things been at court? Is there any talk of either Monsieur and I?” He picked at a grape, throwing It in the air and catching it in his mouth. Charlotte shook her head,”There is curiousity about you and Delphine, from what I hear. How is she? Do you exchange letters?” Chevalier rolled his eyes, cursing underneath his breath, he hated the questions about Delphine – she was in the past now, dusted and forgotten because his eyes were only on Philippe, ever since they met. “Sadly no. Every letter is subject to inspection. I do pray for her though, whenever I'm on my knees.. Well, half the time.” He smiled broadly, walking past, he noticed a unknown nobleman at the corner of his eyes, turning to scan him up and down. “May I ask, if I have ever acknowledged your presence, either here or at court before?” The nobleman shook his head,”No sire, I am new – just wanted to ask for your tips, that would offer me to get into court?” Chevalier laughed,”That’s a good one. Be intensely beautiful,”He looked over the man, then landed his gaze on him agan. “Hm.. Ah! Be unfathomably rich.” Chevalier loved judging people, it was his finest trait about him. He noticed the shoes, one would never wear those at Versailles he thought.” Hmm.. Right. Blackmail it is. Out of my way.” 

Ladies of the court, with their lovers were already undressing – known habit of the Chevalier’s parties, considering the gossips that always used to circulate about Philippe and him for their social intercourses,”Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Lorraine struggled to take off his navy-blue coat, stumbling and bumping into people that got on his way. “And now the orgy!” He spoke as he downed the last glass of wine in one quick, swift move, his jacket hanging around his arms. “Let me just-,” He was interrupted when a servant approached him with a letter.” Wha-,oh yes of course let me see,” He snatched the letter off the plate, opening it, studying the letters slowly. His expression changed, his eyes widening in fear. “Oh.” He snapped his fingers to the way of the band, the music quickly coming to a stop. Clearing his throat, he got onto a chair, holding onto it as he sensed a unstability in his balance. “AHEM.. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. Thank you for coming this evening. “It appears that my beloved Philippe shall return from the hunt any moment now and has requested my amorous attention immediately into his rooms. I do, of course, like you all. But be honest, the only thing royal about you all is your appetite. Off you all go!” He scurried them away with his hands, as they slowly made their exit through the back doors of Saint-Cloud. 

The salon was now empty, only with Chevalier infront of the fire place, holding a drink in his hand until he looked around and to realization came, the mess that has been made. “Shit.” He put the glass down and clapped his hands twice, four servants appearing infront of him. “Clean this mess up, Philippe should never hear of this, I hope I am very, understood. Now,” He gestured with his hands for them to move, when he heard a cough from the large double doors that separated the salon from the hallways. Chevalier widened his eyes and leisurely turned around to meet Philippe’s hard stare on his. His lips were tightly pressed together, and his chest was moving up and down, his anger clearly noticeable from his present. “Mignonette! You have returned early!” Chevalier laughed as he stumbled, quickly holding himself up from a table. Philippe arched his brow, as he started to approach his lover. Chevalier tried his best to send him the wicked grin he always used to do when Philippe would be mad at him, hoping to make the current situation better. But to his bad lucks, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat, Philippe digging daggers into the Chevalier’s eyes with his dark, gaze. “You throw a party without my consent?” Chevalier struggled to breathe, his hand clutching at Philippe’s fingers,”My-My love. You see, I can explain.” Philippe scoffed, letting out a menacing laugh,”Like you always do. It better be good. What is this all about.” He looked around the trashed space, then at Chevalier who pushed his hand away from his throat.

“I threw a party…” Chevalier’s breath fanned through the air, Philippe making out the scent of strong alchohol, “Ofcourse, you did. When you told me that you were going to insure that everything was on place, I did not think you mean that you were going to trash the whole place down and make it a mess.” Chevalier cupped Philippe’s cheek’s, his thumb running over the cold, pale and rosy cheek of Monsieur. “Mignonette, you need to loosen up a little. What a better way than to start our new life together than throwing parties and inviting all of our friends like we used to do at Versailles, this time, our way. I decided to bring all our friends to welcome me back out of prison, which you know I had a very hard time recovering from. Maybe you should host one of your own next time, and show your dear brother who dominates when it comes to the celebrations at the palaces. Thanks to, me, that is.” Chevalier tilted his head to the side, his large palms at the back of Philippe’s neck, after he undid his cravat and released it so it fell down the floor. Philippe looked at his lover, sighing,”I will let you get away with this one. But do not, wish to repeat it again without my permission. You shall tell me before you plan these things. Lorraine chuckled and placed a soft kiss onto Philippe’s lips,”Oh, my darling. When have I ever let you down,” Philippe parted his lips to reply, only to be shushed by Chevalier with a finger to his mouth,”Now you shall come with me, to your rooms,” He pulled at his jacket, both walking backwards until they were at the halls,”confess how much you missed me through the day, and I shall tell you how I dreaded spending the night without you in that mess that I call welcoming me back to civilization.” Philippe couldn’t help but smile, his back colliding with a wall behind him, his eyes locked on the Chevalier’s lips, only to notice that they were already in their rooms. Chevalier had Philippe pinned as he took off his jacket, his lips grazing over his jawline as he undid his breeches slowly. Both of them would spend the night making up for their lost moments of being separated from one another, and Chevalier spilling every detail and gossip that has circulated around the court of Versailles, after they moved in to Saint-Cloud.


End file.
